Different Self
by RizuStef
Summary: Len, dia seperti anak biasanya. Sekolah, beteman, melakukan hal bodoh. Tapi, semua berubah ketika ia sadar ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Ia, setiap malam tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak. Dan, selalu terbangun dengan keringat dingin dan bercak merah dibajunya./fic collab with Sanguinaria Aoi/mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Different Self**

**.**

**.**

**By : RizuStef and Sangunaria Aoi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton future media**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Kagamine Len – Kagamine Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Len, dia seperti anak biasanya. Sekolah, beteman, melakukan hal bodoh. Tapi, semua berubah ketika ia sadar ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Ia, setiap malam tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak. Dan, selalu terbangun dengan keringat dingin dan bercak merah dibajunya.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran , fic collab.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : mystery and romance**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read! But I hope you like it.**

"Hoammz." Pria berambut honeyblonde dengan iris azure dan ponytail itu merenggangkan otot-otot nya setelah bangun tidur, dia menyibak selimutnya lalu melangkah lunglai ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, ia melangkah ke dapur mengambil roti tawar, mengoleskannya selai pisang lalu meahapnya.

"Lagi-lagi ia pulang terlambat." Ucapnya sambil melirik orang yang sedang tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Saat rotinya habis, dia mengambil tas nya dan berjalan eluar rumah sambil berkata "_kaa-san_ aku pergi." Pamitnya walau tahu ibunya pasti tiak peduli. Diambilnya sepatu kets kuning dan pergi.

Seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini, dia menunggu kereta yang mengantarnya ke Crypton _highschool _yang terletak lumayan jauh dari rumahnya.

Beberapa hari ini, ia selalu memakai kereta. Karena, seorang perempuan yang berambut honeyblonde yang menggunaan pita besar dikepalanya, yang belum diketahui namanya oleh pria ini. Pria yang bernama Kagamine Len.

Saat kereta tiba, ia memasuki kereta itu untuk melihat perempuan yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu, perempuan yang menarik Len untuk terus ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang diri perempuan itu.

Len menemukannya sedang membaca novel yang lumayan tebal. Len duduk diseberang perempuan itu.

'Hm.. seragam itu.. dari sekolah Vocallo.. Sekolah yang mahal.. ah, aku lebih baik melupakannya.' Kata Len dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Perempuan itu menatap Len yang masih mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"_Sumimasen_.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya perempuan itu takut-takut.

Len tersentak kaget. "Ah, ya aku tidak apa-apa.. Itu mengganggumu?" Tanya Len menghadap ke tempat lain… menutupi wajah merahnya.

Ia menutup novelnya. "_Gomenasai_," katanya sambil menunduk, "_Ne_, namamu siapa?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Mau tahu aja atau mau tau banget?" Tanya Len usil sambil tersenyum.

Wajah perempuan itu memerah, dia hampir mau menjawab. Tapi, suara yang menandakan kereta telah sampai membuat Rin dengan cepat bangki dari kursinya.

"Tunggu!" Kata Len sambil menarik tangan perempuan itu, sontak ia _blushing_.

"_Etto_… Bisakah k-kau melepaskan t-tanganku?" Tanya perempuan itu (kita sebut Rin aja, gaenak litanya.. Tapi, Len belum tau kalau namanya Rin.) tanpa berpaling.

Len yang baru sadar segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seraya berkata "E-eh.. _Gomen_.."

"Hoi! Cepat menyingkirlah!" perintah orang berpakaian _Yankee._

"_Gomen_.." ucap Rin lalu berjalan keluar kereta disusul Len.

"Ng… _Gomenasai_." Kata Len pada Rin, saat sudah diluar kereta.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang." pamit Rin dengan cepat dan segera pergi berlari.

Len ingin menghentikannya. "Aish! Aku harus cepat!" seru Len berlari pergi ke sekolahnya.

**-Skip**

Len menepuk dahinya seraya bergumam. "Baka! Aku bahkan tidak menanyakan namanya!" ucap Len kesal.

"Hoi, kau sedang apa?" Tanya pia berambut biru tua yang bernama Kaito Shion sambil mengganti sepatunya. Dia merupakan sahabat dekat Len, bisa dibilang sangat dekat.

"Err.. Tidak." Ucap Len lalu meraih sepatu dari lokernya. Kaito menatapnya bingung, karena Kaito merasa ada yang aneh dari Len.

"Heh, _Baka_! Lebih baik kita ke kelas" ajak Kaito memukul kepala Len.

"Cih! Memangnya kau tidak _baka_?!" ucap Len kesal.

"Setidaknya, aku lebih pintar darimu!" kata Kaito sambil berjalan ke kelas dan mulai menjilat es krim nya.

Len mendecih pelan dan menatap Kaito sinis karena tidak terima dibilang _baka._ Akhirnya Len mengikuti Kaito yang berjalan kearah kelas mereka.

**-Skip**

Len duduk di pojok kiri baris ketiga, ia mengulang kembali ingatannya.

'perempuan itu… Nanti aku pasti mendapatkan namanya' batinnya optimis.

**To Be Continued**

Haii min'na! ah, hari ini saya membawaan fic collab saya dengan Sanguinaria Aoi..

Saya akan membalas Review dari fic Mysterious Computer..

**Kagamine Kenichi**

Oke Oke… Thx Ken :D

Thanks for the review..

**Kurotori Rei**

Iya, Gakupo dirasuki.. Saya akan berusaha membuat sequelnya :D

Thanks for the review..

**Kiriko Alicia**

XD… Okee..

Thanks for the review..

**Sanguinaria Aoi**

Nah, fic ini ud gw publish.. yasudah, itu lupakan saja.. Nanti di sequel dikasih tau siapa perempuan itu..

Thanks for the review..

**Guest**

Hehehe :D.. Seru? Masa sih? Gpp.. masih ada sequel kok XD

Thanks for the review..

.

Yosh..

Sayonara~


	2. Chapter 2 : That Girl

**Different Self**

**By : RizuStef and Sanguinaria Aoi**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton future media**

**Pairing : Kagamine Len – Kagamine Rin**

**Rate : T**

**Summary :**

**Len, dia seperti anak biasanya. Sekolah, berteman, melakukan hal bodoh. Tapi, semua berubah ketika ia sadar ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Ia, setiap malam tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak. Dan, selalu terbangun dengan keringat dingin dan bercak merah dibajunya.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Fic collab.**

**Genre : Mystery and Romance**

**Don't like don't read! But I hope you like this.**

**Chapter 2 : That Girl.**

Saat pulang sekolah, Len melihat Rin.

"Hey, kita bertemu lagi." Sapa Len ketika memasuki kereta yang sepi saat ini.

"Hai" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum kikuk dan membaca novel tebalnya lagi.

Len langsung duduk disamping Rin.

"Kau suka novel detektif?" Tanya Len.

"Hm.. Lumayan." Jawab Rin acuh tak acuh tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari novel tebalnya.

Selanjutnya tidak terdengar suara dari mereka yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba, Len teringat kalau ia ingin mengetahui nama Rin yang belum Len ketahui.

"Ng.. Boleh aku tanya namamu?" Len bertanya takut-takut.

Rin diam tidak menghiraukan Len.

Len menatapnya bingung.

"Hey," Len mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Rin.

Rin tersadar segera berkata. "Gomen.. Ada apa?" Ucapnya sambil melepaskan _headset_ telinga kanannya yang berwarna putih yang memunculkan suara dari MP3 jingga kecilnya.

"Kau mendengar lagu apa?" Tanya Len basa-basi sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Your Star _yang dinyanyikan Hatsune Miku," Jawabnya, "Em.. Mau dengar?" Lanjut Rin menyodorkan salah satu _headset_nya.

"Em.. _Sumimasen_," Len mengambil _headset_ yang disodorkan oleh Rin dan melanjutan. "A-arigatou." Lalu memasang _headset_ ditelinga kirinya.

Len hanya pura-pura menyukai lagu itu. "Lagu yang bagus."

"Ya, ini memang lagu yang bagus. Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya di internet seminggu yang lalu." Ucap Rin kembali konsentrasi pada lagu dan novel tebalnya.

"Oh." Len lalu melepas _headset_ milik Rin.

"Aku turun dulu. Selamat tinggal" Pamit Len setelah mendengar penumuman di kereta saat sudah tiba di stasiun tujuan.

Rin menatapnya sambil mengangguk kecil lalu memasang _headset_ yang sudah dikembalikan oleh Len.

Lalu Len tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia menoleh kearah Rin yang kembali membaca novelnya.

"Ah, soal yang tadi pagi.. Gomen." Ucap Len lalu pergi meninggalkan kereta.

Rin melihatnya sekilas dan tersenyum kecil.

**Len POV**

Aku beralan riang ke rumahku karena perempuan itu tidak marah soal yang tadi pagi.

Eh.. Tunggu.. Perempuan itu.. Namanya?!

_Baka_ sekali aku. Ah, kutanya esok pagi saja.

Bau anyir apa ini..? Darah..? Uh..

Baunya.. Aku benar-benar tidak suka. Lebih baik aku segera pulang kerumah! Bau ini membuatku mual!

**-Skip di Rumah**

Nenek sihir itu belum pulang. Pasti dia ke _bar_ lagi. Dasar orang tak berguna! Taunya hanya pergi ke _bar_ saja. Pulang selalu dalam keadaan mabuk.

Aku akhirnya ke kamarku dan duduk di pinggir kasur.

Perempuan itu.. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya.

Aku bengong sebentar, menghayal yang bukan-bukan.

Ah, Lebih baik aku tidur, otakku sudah geser pastinya.

Aku lalu membaringkan tubuhku tanpa mengganti seragamku. Lalu alam mulai membawaku ke dunia mimpi

**To Be Continued**

Gyaaa! Kembali lagi bersama author gaje ini.

Setelah stress dengan Ujian-ujian, Akhirnya kami melanjutkan ficnya XP

Dan berkat doa para readers (emang ada?), ujian kami nilainya diatas rata-rata semua XD #Ga penting amat dah -_-

Oh ya.. Ini balasan reviewnya. Maaf juga karena chap ini pendek banget dan misterinya belum kerasa ya ._.

**Kiriko Alicia**

Iyaa XD

Thanks for the review..

**Sanguinaria Aoi**

Tuh. Jadinya pendek yaa? Huft.. Chap depan panjangin deh.

Gausah di terimakasih'in lah.. Org bikin bareng -_-

**Kagamine Kenichi**

Ud collab lanjutin dulu lah.. Nanti juga seru #Plak!

Thanks for the review..

**Kurotori Rei**

XD. Okee makasih Fav and foll nya..

Thanks for the review..

**Arisa Amori**

Ini udah lanjut, tapi maaf ya. Chap ini pendek dan lama updatenya ._.

Thanks for the review..

**Samantha Fangelina**

XD. Ini udah update koq.. Maaf ya lama update ._.

Thanks for the review..

**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani**

Owh (0.0) Pen-name'nya susah XD.

Arigatou yaa =D

Thanks for the review..

Yosh.. Sampai jumpa..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaa XD


End file.
